


Открытия Спока

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: По мнению новооткрытой расы, у каждого есть пара. Наши герои не верят в соулмейтов, но если это помогает спасти жизнь друг другу, почему бы и нет.





	Открытия Спока

Маккой всегда актив. Он даже в шутку не допускает другого развития событий, хотя Джим и пытался. Самому Джиму совершенно все равно, лишь бы процесс и удовольствие.

— Капитан должен быть совершенен и многовариантен во всем, — серьёзно заявляет Джим, медленно покачивая бедрами и краем глаза наблюдая в зеркале, как член Леонарда погружается в него до основания.

— Ты это гоблину скажи, — придушено выдыхает Маккой и проводит руками по потным Джимовым бокам. — Скоро дырку прожжет во мне своими черными гляделками.

— Не обращай внимания, это он завидует, — возобновляя движение, улыбается Джим.

— Гоблин? Он умеет завидовать? — скептически кривит губы Маккой.

— Да, я проверял, — решительно кивает Джим и ускоряется, опуская голову.

Скоро мышцы начнут гореть от интенсивной нагрузки, добавляя удовольствия, а пока он сосредоточен на ощущении движения внутри. Воображение услужливо подкидывает картинки члена, поршнем двигающегося во влажной нежности тугого канала, заставляя стенки расступаться под напором рельефной головки.

Кожей ягодиц он чувствует щекотание волосков на мошонке Маккоя и старается насадиться еще сильнее, чтобы примять их и почувствовать поджавшиеся яички.

— Черт.

Он так увлекается собой, что не сразу понимает, почему оказывается на спине. Маккой вбивается с таким остервенением, что еще немного и полетят искры.

— А-а-а-а! Прекрати, мы хотели долго! — скороговоркой выпаливает Джим, но Маккой не обращает внимания, он зол.

Какого черта Джим говорит о Споке так, будто разгадал тайну мироздания и уже откусил кусочек.

— Ты с ним уже трахался? — из горла вырывается рык.

Джим сразу понимает о ком речь, но тело так близко к разрядке, что отвлекаться на разговоры нет сил. Это давний спор и отчитываться он совершенно не намерен, хотя, по правде говоря, рассказывать нечего.

Спок холоден и непрошибаем… пока. Но Маккою незачем об этом знать.

Маккой резко останавливается и выходит, заставляя Джима подавится всхлипом разочарования.

— Ответь.

— Нет, но это дело времени, — Джим предпочитает быть предельно честным и Маккой это ценит. — Тебя это напрягает? — он притягивает его за шею для поцелуя.

Тот сопротивляется, но больше для вида.

Их отношения, начавшиеся как чистый незамутненный секс, держатся больше на покладистости Маккоя, чем на верности Джима, который считает, что, пока жив, надо успеть попробовать как можно больше.

Джим нащупывает член Маккоя, направляет его в растянутое отверстие. Возбуждение немного спало, теперь продержится гораздо дольше, как и хотелось.

Нельзя сказать, что он вертит всеми, как хочет, но руководит, это точно, в каком бы положении не оказался.

— Зачем нам гоблин? — приподнимается на руке Маккой, заглядывая в расслабленное лицо удовлетворенного партнера.

— Для разнообразия, — мурлычет Джим, приоткрывая один глаз. — Тебе самому не интересно, как будет, если его раскачать?

— Нет. Но у меня же нет выбора?

— Выбор есть всегда. Но у тебя его нет, — смеётся он и тянется за поцелуем.

***

Джим проводил стройные ноги энсина красноречивым взглядом, наткнувшись при этом на взгляд осуждающий. Нет, Спок не позволил себе прокомментировать ситуацию при всех, но ниточка губ и напряженная челюсть выдавали его с головой. Неуставные взгляды капитана бесили его на таком глубинном уровне, куда не добивал вулканский контроль. Почти не добивал. Спок ощущал его на фоне остальных людей, как красное на сером. Нет, золотое. Будоражащее яркое и сложно игнорируемое.

— Споок? — вкрадчивый протяжный оклик отвлекает от размышлений.

— Планета подходит для высадки по протоколу С, атмосфера приближена к земной. Остальные параметры в пределах выносливости человеческого организма.

— Отлично. Собирайте группу, я иду с вами.

— Два старших офицера не могут одновременно…

— Сулу, мостик твой.

Спок не вздохнул, и не закатил глаза. Он сдержался, но кто бы знал, чего ему это стоило.

— Расслабься, мы классно проведем время, — шепот над ухом заставил вздрогнуть, как от удара. — Хм, кто-то сегодня мало медитировал, — едва слышный удаляющийся смешок.

Даже в Академии, постоянно окруженный людьми, Спок не испытывал такой проблемы с контролем эмоций, как здесь, на «Энтерпрайз». И все из-за одного конкретного человека, который пах. Сегодня он пах доктором. Шампунем, пеной для бритья, одеколоном, собой и… сексом с мужчиной. После секса с женщиной запах совершенно другой, у него была возможность сравнить и провести анализ. Не на собственном опыте, разумеется.

Никто не ощущал это неуловимо малое количество молекул, доступное только анализаторам трикодера. Спок вообще не был уверен, что верно интерпретирует сигналы собственного организма, но уверенность, что капитан и доктор были вместе совсем недавно, не покидала.

— Капитан, мне надо собрать необходимое оборудование.

— Разумеется, идите, коммандер.

«Интересно, а какого цвета волосы там» — вопрос образовался сам собой, когда он проходил мимо капитана, едва не задев его рукой… Или задев?

— Как и везде, — ответил, не оборачиваясь и затылком чувствуя улыбку.

Привычка отвечать на вопросы капитана не задумываясь, опять сыграла злую шутку. Его не спросили вслух, только подумали. Он вдохнул чуть сильнее обычного и медленно выдохнул, возвращая спокойствие. Никто не отреагировал на случайную фразу, он чувствовал это по стабильному эмоциональному фону.

Сколько Спок себя помнил, он гораздо чаще молчал, чем говорил. Обучение, медитации, редкое общение с родными и еще более редкое — с детьми в школе и кадетами в Академии, не покрывали его потребности в социальных контактах. Говорить мало и по делу вошло в привычку. Он не бегал от общения, скорее оно бегало от него. Всюду чужой.

Ухура пыталась его разговорить, и даже что-то получалось некоторое время, но потом пошло на спад. И тут появился Кирк. С яблоком, вечно разбитым лицом и пронзительными смеющимися глазами. Тогда, на Кобаяши Мару, Спок еще не понял, что надо бежать. Быстро уходить, не задумываясь, молча и без оглядки. От чего? От необъяснимого факта, по какой причине он больше не сможет этого сделать никогда. Вот так, ни больше, ни меньше.

Как они искали общий язык — отдельная история, достойная голофильма, теперь же они перешли в стадию случайных прикосновений и полутелепатического общения. Что он сам наделен способностью читать чужие эмоции и мысли, не удивляло, он таким родился, а вот что Кирку удавалось проделывать это без всяких способностей — интриговало.

Причем, происходило это само собой и фиксировалось постфактум. Очаровательно.

Спуск на планету прошел штатно, как и первые три целых двадцать семь и четыре сотых часа. А потом совершенно неприметное растение плюнуло ему в лицо чем-то липким и приторно сладким. Он ощутил вкус на губах, не осмеливаясь открыть слипшиеся глаза. К нему подскочили энсины из научного, подали влажную ткань, тревожно перекликаясь.

— Со мной все в порядке, — с нажимом произнес Спок и упаковал салфетку в контейнер для образцов, для дальнейшего анализа. — Возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям.

Возможно, следовало выразить благодарность за помощь и беспокойство, но он, как обычно, подумал об этом слишком поздно, когда все разошлись, попискивая трикодерами, и возвращать их для ритуальных слов было не рационально.

Спок еще раз облизал сладкие губы, пососал нижнюю, и заметил пристальный взгляд Кирка. Тот пялился совершенно откровенно, покусывая губу в зеркальном жесте.

Отчего-то стало жарко. Спок посмотрел на небо, потом на показания трикодера — ничего не изменилось за последние часы, но ему становилось все жарче, в нижней части живота нарастало напряжение. Определенно, это действие цветочной субстанции.

— Коммандер, вам плохо?

Как Кирк оказался рядом так быстро? Почему у него тревога в глазах? Какие эстетически совершенные губы… Что творится в голове?! Великий Сурак, надо собраться.

— Нет. Да. Предполагаю, что это воздействие вещества растительного происхождения, — он изложил версию с цветком, ощущая, как его скручивает пополам от боли и возбуждения.

— Энтерпрайз, поднимайте двоих!

Маккой встретил их в транспортаторной хмурым взглядом и командой с носилками, но Спок отказался от переноски и дошел сам.

— Я зайду через полчасика, — потоптался у биокровати Джим, бросая тревожные взгляды, то на одного, то на другого.

— Иди, как выясню, что вы опять притащили, непременно доложу, — всматриваясь в экран трикодера, буркнул доктор.

Джим медлил.

— Проваливай, говорю, ты меня отвлекаешь своим сопением! — рявкнул Маккой и указал Джиму на дверь.

Пришлось подчиниться. Не успел он сосредоточиться на текущих вопросах как следует, запищал коммуникатор.

— Джим, подойди-ка, тут такой деликатный вопрос…

Голос доктора звучал задумчиво. Не прошло и трех минут, как капитан влетел в лазарет. Спок сидел на биокровати, завернутый в простыню, обняв колени руками, и упирался в них лбом. Его уши выделялись на черноте волос неестественной зеленью.

— Боунс, скажи, что ты знаешь, что с ним, — практически потребовал Джим, стараясь не показывать охватившей тревоги.

— Знаю, но от этого не легче. Вы же вечно не соблюдаете технику безопасности, шляетесь всюду, будто дома, вот и получи.

— Не тяни! Он умирает? — Джим протянул руку к плечу вулканца, но тот отшатнулся, Маккой закатил глаза.

— Если учесть, насколько мало информации о физиологии зеленокровых они согласны предоставить, то вообще удивительно, что мне удаётся установить хоть что-то определенное. Могу сказать точно, что от стояка еще никто не умирал.

Джим убрал руки за спину.

— Кажется, мы подходим к сути, — хождения вокруг да около, начинали его раздражать, хотя, картинка произошедшего сложилась и без дополнительных объяснений.

— Выделения растения нейтральны для людей, а на вулканцев действует, как афродизиак, особенность биохимии, — глухо произнес Спок, не поднимая головы.

— Благо ты не совсем вулканец, а то было бы еще хуже.

— И в чем проблема? Меня ты сколько раз избавлял от избытка феромонов в организме.

Маккой указал взглядом на три пустых гипошприца.

— Не работает. Мой вариант, усыпить его дня на три, пока эта дрянь не выйдет сама по себе.

— Я не намерен покидать свой пост на столь длительный период, — не шевелясь, прогудел Спок.

— Есть другой способ?

— Есть, — кивнул Маккой и внезапно решил проверить, все ли в порядке на столе.

Спок сжался еще сильнее. Джим перевел взгляд с одного на другого, начиная закипать.

— Да что вы оба мнетесь, как девица перед первой брачной ночью! — рыкнул он, замер на мгновенье, взгляд его наполнился весельем, а скулы порозовели. — Вы хотите сказать, что позвали меня…

— Я согласен снять напряжение естественным путем, если это поможет быстрее вернуться к прямым обязанностям, — подрагивающим голосом озвучил Спок.

Джим заржал, справился с собой, отвел Маккоя в дальний угол палаты и горячо зашептал на ухо. Спок, сквозь шум в голове, расслышал только слово «подарок».

Споку было очень плохо. И стыдно. Хоть это и не логично. Обычно с возникавшим напряжением в репродуктивных органах он справлялся при помощи контроля и медитаций. Сейчас не получалось даже отвлечься от пульсирующего возбуждения. Присутствие капитана ощущалось кожей, его легкомысленный настрой раздражал, но лучше он, чем кто-то другой, это Спок понимал вполне четко.

Он не заметил, как Маккой и Кирк вернулись к нему, уже полураздетые, в одних брюках. Маккой отключил аппаратуру и опустил кровать максимально низко, устроился за спиной. Спереди уселся Джим, подпрыгнул, проверяя на надежность.

— Она нас троих выдержит?

— Постарайся, чтоб выдержала, — буркнул Маккой. Ему явно было не по себе от предстоящего.

Спок почувствовал, как сняли простыню и сильные руки доктора осторожно потянули его назад за плечи, заставляя разогнуться и опереться спиной. Он приготовился, что по щитам жахнет вечным недовольством, которое сквозило в каждом слове медика, но почувствовал только успокаивающую теплоту и немного тревоги. Маккой переживал за него.

Так и не решившись открыть глаза, Спок слышал, как восхищенно выдохнул и окончательно разделся Джим, швырнув вещи в угол. Теплые руки огладили его бока, переходя на бедра, раздвинули колени. Сидеть так было не очень удобно, и стоило бы выпрямить ноги, но додумать эту мысль не удалось. Перенапряженного члена коснулись губы, и мир взорвался первый раз.

— Черт, — выругался Джим и потянулся за салфетками, чтобы вытереть лицо. — Предупреждать надо.

— Если думаешь, что легко отделался, то не надейся, — буркнул Маккой, посылая через связь кожа к коже волны веселья.

Крупный, зеленоголовый член, как символ несгибаемого вулканского народа, стоял колом, чуть подрагивая от напряжения. Джим облизнулся и продолжил «медицинские процедуры».

Джим отсасывал с вдохновением художника, пишущего лучшее полотно, иногда отстраняясь и любуясь на брызжущий результат. Он быстро приспособился по дыханию определять, когда Спок намерен кончить, потому что сам вулканец все еще пытался устраниться из смущающего его процесса, если не полностью, то значительно, не шевелясь и не издавая звуков.

— Четыре. Пять, — мерно считал над ухом Маккой, пропустив руки под мышки вулканца и рассеянно перекатывал и пощипывал припухшие соски, посылая по телу искры боли и наслаждения.

Спок рассчитывал, что с каждым разом ему будет становиться легче, но получалось наоборот. Возбуждение мужчин сливалось с его собственным, туманя голову. Джим потянулся к Маккою через голову Спока, и они принялись целоваться, не переставая ласкать его, уже в четыре руки, сжимая горячими телами. Он сдался, разжал руки и сплелся пальцами с обоими.

В какой-то момент его заставили выпрямить ноги, перекладывая по-другому, и Джим оказался сверху, натянутым на один член, и отсасывая другой. Ощущения стали совсем ураганные, от сенсорной перегрузки мозг предпочел отключиться.

— Ты уверен, что мы сделали лучше, а не хуже? — тихий шепот неподалеку выдернул из забытья.

— На показания приборов посмотри, а еще лучше на него самого. Ты когда-нибудь видел гоблина таким расслабленным?

Маккой, а это определенно был его голос, отхлебнул из стакана и медленно проглотил, покатав жидкость на языке.

— Я не против повторить.

— Ты всегда не против.

— У меня здоровое “либидо”, и оно еще не везде побывало.

— Ага, вот такущее, — Маккой развел руки и щелкнул Джима по носу.

— Хей, покушение на капитана!

— Капитану не пора приступить к своим обязанностям?

— Мы в варпе, все тихо, Сулу справляется.

— В варпе? — Спок резко сел на кровати, заставляя приборы тревожно пискнуть. — Сколько я был без сознания?

— Ты не был без сознания, ты спал, — подошел Маккой. Медицинский трикодер появился у него в руке, как кролик из шляпы фокусника. — Качественно отдохнул, судя по приборам. Последствия отравления полностью устранены.

— Мы поймали сигнал бедствия, летим проверять, что случилось. Я буквально на пять минут к вам заглянул, — подошел Джим, оперся о край кровати бедром, улыбнулся. — Как док отпустит, приходи на мостик, сканеры фиксируют какую-то неизвестную посудину, тебе понравится. И команде я сказал, что ты отравился, а Боунс поставил на ноги своими волшебными гипо, — он выпрямился, одернул форму. — Думаю, наше альтернативное лечение должно остаться между нами. Не пиши этого в отчетах, все равно удалю.

— Да, капитан.

Спок кивнул, расправил плечи.

— Капитан, я хотел бы принести извинения и выразить благодарность за…

— Не за что, — как всегда не дослушав улыбнулся Джим, и вышел.

Доктор, все это время стоявший молча, подал стопку форменной одежды.

— Все, что могли, мы для тебя сделали. Можете идти, коммандер. Постарайтесь не попасть в лазарет сегодня же, после такой смены мне нужен выходной.

Споку тоже нужен выходной, чтобы осознать произошедшее и решить для себя, как же к этому относиться, но вместо этого он быстро оделся и пошел в научный отдел, где его не было уже восемнадцать часов и двадцать три минуты — чувство времени вернулось — чтобы проконтролировать текущие эксперименты и запустить новые. В первую очередь изучить вещество, которое принесло ему столько ощущений.

Корабль оказался заблудившимся прогулочным катером. Семейство из двух взрослых и пяти разновозрастных гуманоидов неизвестной расы почти не пострадало, в отличие от самого аппарата, лишившегося одного из двигателей и навигационной системы.

Скотти развел руками, даже ему не удалось создать неизвестно что, непонятно из чего. Решили доставить потерпевших на родную планету, а пока устроить в одной из пустых кают.

Вопрос общения решила Ухура, подружившись с одним из детей, шумным Джи, которого мать постоянно пыталась засунуть обратно в себя, чему он яростно сопротивлялся и сбегал. Нийота привлекла его шуршащей бумажкой от конфеты и принялась тыкать пальцем в различные предметы, называя их. Малыш быстро понял, что от него требуется, тараторил без умолку, снабжая лингвиста массой материала для анализа. Скоро все на корабле имели возможность изучать новую культуру.

Детенышей было пятеро, но казалось, что пятьдесят. Фиолетово-розовые существа, жутко напоминающие осьминогов с крупными выразительными глазами, сновали по кораблю и попадались везде и всюду.

Спок пытался разговорить взрослые особи, но оказалось, что они практически не общаются. Самыми активными и осведомленными были младшие Эф и Джи.

— Сканирование показало, что с возрастом строение тела упрощается, и мыслительные способности сводятся к нулю, заменяясь рефлексами, — доложил Маккой.

— Подтверждаю, — чуть кивнул Спок. — Однако даже самые младшие уже не помнят откуда почерпнули информацию и как проходил этот процесс. Обучение в обычном понимании им не доступно.

— И эти создания вышли в космос с аналогом варп-двигателя! Хочу знать как, — просматривая данные с бортового компьютера инопланетного корабля, теребил ухо Кирк.

Спок молча наблюдал, как капитанские пальцы сжимают и медленно потирают мочку, заставляя ткани наполняться кровью и розоветь. Захотелось прикоснуться, пришлось крепче сцепить руки за спиной. Последние дни он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что хочет прикоснуться к Кирку или Маккою, без какой-либо цели, просто ощутить пальцами кожу и отголоски эмоций. Разумеется, он этого не будет делать. Вулканцы не склонны к нарушению личного пространства.

Планета, называемая аборигенами Алатея, по имени верховного божества, находилась в двух днях пути на третьем варпе. Быстрее решили не разгоняться, не перегружать двигатели.

Исследовательский корабль как нельзя лучше подходил для изучения нового, тем более, что объекты изучения были совсем не против. Например, анализы Си и Ди красиво выложили по всему полу смотровой одинаковыми кучками, проигнорировав предоставленную доктором ёмкость.

Вечером, в комнате отдыха, наблюдалось необычное оживление. Ухура выловила Джима в тренажерном зале.

— Капитан, пойдемте, наши пассажиры показывают новый фокус.

Джим накинул полотенце на плечи и пошел следом, по дороге расспрашивая, что происходит.

Маленький Си медленно перемещался по кругу на семи щупальцах, восьмым касаясь протянутых к нему рук, стоящих кругом людей. Иногда он останавливался и возвращался назад, разыскивая нужную руку. Убедившись в собственных ощущениях, обвивал запястье одного и другого члена экипажа, вытягивая их на середину.

— Точно! — улыбались и вскрикивали остальные, довольные результатом.

— Ё-моё, вот бы так уметь! — воскликнул раскрасневшийся Чехов. — Раз и находишь себе подходящую пару.

Его ни с кем не соединили, но паренька это особо не огорчало, Си уверял, что у каждого есть пара, только её нет среди собравшихся.

Ухура протиснулась вперед, перед Кирком расступились, пропуская, Си подошел к новым объектам, мягко прикоснулся, замер, быстро проскользнул между ног к бару, где сидело несколько человек из инженерного, прихватил Скотти и повел в круг.

— Скотти, кончается твоя холостяцкая жизнь, прямо сейчас кончается! — веселился народ.

Си подвел его к Ухуре. Крики и свист усилились, виновники шума покраснели и выбрались из круга, крепко держась за руки.

Беседуя, вошли Маккой и Спок, Си двинулся к ним, остальные притихли. Старшие офицеры часто попадали на острые языки сплетников, но никаких подтверждений и неоспоримых фактов не было. Сейчас же, появилась удивительная возможность обнародовать их пары, если они есть.

Маленький осьминог просканировал их руки и двинулся по ряду. Пока он ползал, Маккоя отозвали к бару, а Спок сел за один из столиков. Си прибежал к капитану, взял его и повел через толпу к бару, сидящие там девушки напряглись, остановился, бросил капитана, прошелся по всем заново, подбежал к Споку, опять вернулся к капитану и доктору, растерянно меняя цвет глаз.

— Перенапрягся, — констатировали из зала.

Си еще раз пробежал от капитана к доктору и коммандеру, совершенно смешался и покинул комнату отдыха.

— Старший офицерский состав не подвластен инопланетной магии, — веселились медсестры, поглядывая на Маккоя.

На следующий день Спок собрал всех подчиненных из научного отдела и заставил описывать и анализировать случайный эксперимент, сопоставляя полученные в его ходе сведения с данными об анатомии и физиологии пассажиров.

Его очень заинтересовал факт, что на них с доктором и капитаном природный инстинкт не сработал. А если и сработал, то весьма озадачил маленького жителя Алатеи.

***

Вечером Спок и Джим традиционно играют в шахматы. Теперь редко какой день заканчивается по-другому, что вполне устраивает обоих. Вернее, троих.

Маккой обычно приходит через час, когда Спок и Джим успевают сыграть партию-другую, и обсудить рабочие вопросы, постепенно переходя на философские темы. Ни на кого не обращая внимания выуживает очередную контрабандную бутылку из ниши за кроватью, наливает себе немного, выпивает и только тогда оборачивается к остальным.

— Господи, прими за лекарство, — фыркает Джим.

— Вам предлагать бесполезно, а мне необходимо расслабиться, потому что…

Следующую партию они играют под пространный монолог о болезнях и опасностях, подстерегающих в космосе. Повествование всегда красочно и многообразно, прерывать его опасно, поэтому дают Маккою время выговориться.

Нет, первые три раза Спок пытался вставить несколько фраз и привести свои аргументы, но доктор кидался на него с такой яростью в глазах, что Джиму приходилось вставать между ними, дабы предотвратить драку. В один из таких вечеров, когда Маккой особенно разошелся, Джим решительно притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Наступила оглушающая тишина.

***

Маккой ни черта не нежен. Одежда летит в разные стороны, хорошо, что не клочками. Джим сразу встаёт на колени, лицом в подушку, почему-то закрывая голову руками. Маккой растягивает его на слюне, которой чертовски мало, но искать замену совершенно не собирается. Джим стонет в подушку, стараясь расслабиться.

Наконец отмирает Спок, уходит в свою каюту и возвращается с флаконом смазки.

— Откуда? — удивленно таращится вынырнувший из подушки Джим.

— Из репликатора, — не вдаваясь в подробности, отвечает коммандер. Не рассказывать же, какие эксперименты над собственным телом он проводил вчера в ванной.

— Чего стоишь? Особое приглашение нужно? — резко высказывает Маккой, отнимая бутылочку и звонко шлепая Джима по ягодице.

Тот дергается, на коже наливается яркий отпечаток. Спок прикипает взглядом к пятну и не сразу понимает, отчего Джим издаёт высокий протяжный звук, а ведь объяснение совсем рядом. Маккой входит в него плавным движением без остановки, сразу до конца. Агрессию, как рукой снимает, движения размерены и аккуратны.

— Боунс, разрази тебя гром, опять ты крадешься, будто по минному полю, — разочарованно стонет Джим, но Маккой впадает в транс, двигаясь так, как ему удобно. Он не желает потянуть поясницу и выдохнуться через пять минут, он желает чувствовать как можно дольше тугой плен чужого тела.

— Спок, иди сюда, — манит Джим в изголовье кровати, хлопая перед собой.

Волосы растрепались, щеки алеют, глаза блестят возбуждением. Спок идет к нему, как загипнотизированный, садится на кровать, подчиняясь коротким командам «ноги раздвинь», «обопрись спиной», «зря не разделся, но ладно, так еще интереснее». Джим прихватывает его губами через брюки, трется лицом, тянет застежки, «помоги же»! Ему неудобно, Маккой вошел в ритм раз-и, раз-и, раз-и, слишком медленно, но безумно глубоко и правильно, ноздри щекочет запах Спока, заводя сильнее и хочется поделиться с ним этим обалденно тягучим ощущением, только непонятно как. Руки!

Джим хватает Спока за руку и берет пальцы в рот. Ему не видно, но и так понятно, насколько поражен коммандер. Так никто не делал. Пальцы в рот, это же… ох. Джим посасывает их и дразнит подушечки языком, заставляя сбиться с дыхания. Внешне Спок практически спокоен, а вот внутри…

— Джим, что ты там делаешь, прекрати немедленно! Спок, с тобой все хорошо? — останавливается и подаёт голос Маккой. Врач в нем не засыпает ни на минуту и все вокруг его пациенты.

Джим смеётся и стонет, не выпуская пальцев изо рта и Спок чудом не кончает, настолько сильные ощущения. Он хочет заверить, что все в порядке, но голос не слушается. Маккой наконец, видит, что происходит, закатывает глаза.

— Только ты можешь так издеваться над контактным телепатом, — ворчит он и принимается освобождать Спока от одежды.

Джим присоединяется и вдвоём они быстро справляются с задачей, касаясь его везде, поглаживая и целуя.

— Я синтезировал то вещество. Может пару капель, чтоб расслабиться? — предлагает Маккой.

— У меня оно тоже есть, но не надо, я не намерен одурманивать себя.

— Мы и без веществ отлично справимся, — лыбится Джим и прикусывает его сосок, заставляя зашипеть сквозь зубы. — Будем играть в паровозик. Видел, как я стоял? Вставай так же, буду тебя тянуть.

Спок не задаёт лишних вопросов, потому что уже прочел и посмотрел варианты поз для троих и подчиняется капитану, потому что он же должен подчиняться. Или хочет?

Джим с удовольствием рассматривает открывшийся вид. Сколько раз он мечтал об этой заднице, искоса посматривая на склонившегося над научной консолью Спока. Хорошо, что чаще тот сидит, а то было бы совсем туго.

Туго, не то слово, ну, и где хваленое вулканское умение расслабляться осознанно? Сзади пристраивается Маккой, Джим осторожно двигается между двумя телами, стараясь никого не потерять. Даже в таком положении ведущий он. Спок замирает, пытаясь упорядочить многообразие ощущений, от движения внутри, контакта кожа к коже, запахов, звуков…

Первым кончает Маккой, сбиваясь с ритма и частя. Джим выскальзывает из Спока, чтобы сильнее подставиться и рвано выдыхает на каждом толчке, прогибаясь и закидывая голову. Его руки лежат на бедрах Спока, передавая через кожу нарастающие ощущения. Финальный толчок, шесть секунд кайфа.

— Я рядом, — Маккой хлопает Джима по бедру и отходит.

Джим тут же просит Спока лечь на спину и усаживается сверху, а потом и вообще ложится ему на грудь, не переставая двигать бедрами.

— У дока хорош, но твой лучше, — шепчет на ухо и горячо выдыхает в шею, с силой опуская себя на рельефный член. — Тихо, это будет наш секрет.

Спок не понимает, как оказался втянутым во все это. И что именно кроется под неопределенным «это». Почему так приятно обнимать капитана и обладать тем, что тебе не принадлежит. Если только взять и сделать это своим?

Они резко меняются местами, Джим оказывается на спине с задранными к голове ногами. Глаза у Спока совершенно дикие и он вбивается резко, быстро, рыча от накатившего возбуждения. Джим шарит руками по простыне, выгибается и зовет Маккоя, потому что ему хорошо, но без него не то и не так.

Маккой вылизывает приоткрытый рот и искусанные губы, запускает одну руку в волосы, а другой быстро дрочит ему. Джим стонет, смотрит затуманенным взглядом, и кончает, брызгая себе на живот. Спок чувствует, как рушатся щиты и кончает, сжимаясь и зажмуриваясь от напряжения. Мир перестаёт существовать на тридцать целых и четырнадцать сотых секунды.

Оказывается он лежит на плече Джима, который едва ощутимо водит пальцами по контуру уха, а Маккой, по-прежнему голый, копается в меню репликатора. «Какие же у него красивые ноги», мелькает в голове непонятно чья мысль. Спок прикрывает глаза, ему хорошо и спокойно.

***

Алатея — весьма занимательная планета. Это единый организм, являющийся накопителем информации. Едва спустившись на поверхность, все пятеро детей побежали впитываться в рыхлую, пенообразную субстанцию, заменяющую им дома, родители проследовали в водоём с жидкостью, напомнившей Джиму клубничный кисель цветом и консистенцией. Там их и так не особо плотные тела стали еще мягче и проникли друг в друга. Рядом плавало множество таких же соединенных существ. Некоторые уже разлепились и выползли на бережок отложить мягкое яйцо или кокон, который быстро отнесли в пенный «дом».

Спок, как одержимый, без устали перемещался из одного места в другое, сканируя все подряд и набирая образцы. Маккой в приказном порядке отправляет его на корабль отдыхать, потому что Джиму не удалось это сделать по-хорошему, даже при условии, что весь научный отдел по очереди будет без остановки собирать данные.

Планетарный разум оказался настолько ошеломляющим, что вулканская Академия наук прислала свой корабль для продолжения и углубления исследований. Маленькие осьминожки, получающие пакет информации при рождении и бессознательно пополняющие его, исследуя различные миры, покорили въедливые научные умы.

— Коммандер.

— Да, капитан.

— Ваш запрос на участие в исследовательской деятельности удовлетворен. С завтрашнего дня вы переводитесь на вулканское научное судно сроком на тридцать дней.

— Благодарю.

— Теперь научный оргазм тебе обеспечат остроухие, — подколол Маккой. — Не перетрудись.

— Я не намерен вступать в интимные отношения и нарушать график работы на вулканском корабле, поэтому все ваши предупреждения не имеют смысла.

— Ну-ну.

Вечером они не встретились, потому что «Энтерпрайз» получил новое задание и Спок вынужден раньше назначенного времени покинуть корабль. Маккой молча подпирал стену в транспортаторной, Кирк поднял руку, чтобы хлопнуть по плечу, но передумал и ограничился та’алом.

Оказаться после шумных и эмоциональных людей среди сдержанных вулканцев, как шагнуть в холодную воду. Первые дни на Спока все косились за слишком эмоциональные реакции, потом он привык, усилил контроль, перестал выделяться. Почти перестал.

На планете маленький Си нашел его среди соплеменников, радостно прижался и защебетал, делясь впечатлениями. Спок неожиданно для себя заметил, что рад ему, разрешил обвить ноги щупальцами и взгромоздиться на колени. Родители Си произвели на свет еще двоих детей, а сам он уже нашел пару, но до периода спаривания еще успеет полетать. Он уже слишком взрослый, поэтому многое забывает, но младшие дети помогут вести корабль, когда его память совсем закроется.

— А где те, с кем ты связан? — внезапно оглянулся Си. — Среди этих инопланетян их нет.

— Ты уверен, что я с кем-то связан? Я не проходил никаких ритуалов и не давал клятв.

— Это не нужно, это тут, — он стукнул кончиком щупальца по груди. — Они нужны тебе, а ты им. Я никогда не находил сразу троих, но Алатея говорит, что такое бывает, просто я забыл.

Спок не знал что ответить, просто позволил Си спуститься на землю и убежать к братьям, махнув вслед. Третья неделя исследований подходила к концу и он все чаще ловил себя на том, что в двадцать ноль ноль хочет достать шахматы, чтобы обыграть упорно сопротивляющегося капитана и обсудить некоторые вопросы с доктором, отсеивая полезную информацию от ворчания и панических настроений.

Три дня назад Спок пытался предложить сыграть партию биологу из соседней каюты, но тот сурово отчитал его за нерациональную трату времени, а днем казалось, что они нашли общий язык. Пришлось вернуться в каюту и посвятить больше времени медитации. В тот вечер поймал себя на давно забытом ощущении отверженности и чувстве одиночества. Как в школе.

Доказывая чистокровным вулканцам, что он ничуть не хуже, Спок днями напролет торчал в лаборатории, игнорируя сон и еду. Его работа была отмечена научным советом, но привычных поздравлений не последовало. Никто не предложил отметить, не хлопнул по плечу, даже головы не повернул. Все молча разошлись по своим рабочим местам и каютам, обмениваясь деловыми репликами и распоряжениями. Сдержанность и контроль.

Хотелось крикнуть или сломать что-нибудь, но это явно не прибавило бы очков в глазах соплеменников. Еще и выговор сделают за порчу казенного имущества. Агррр.

Вместо сна медитировал до утра и подсчитывал, сколько дней осталось до возвращения домой. То есть на «Энтерпрайз».

На следующую ночь ему приснился всклокоченный Скотти, мрачный доктор и мертвый капитан.

Проснулся в ужасе, долго не мог понять где находится. Утром просил выделить канал связи с “Энтерпрайз”, но не смог внятно объяснить зачем. Не рассказывать же, что приснился слишком реалистичный кошмар. Не только засмеют, еще и к целителю отправят.

Ночью опять снился капитан, к счастью не мертвый, а сильно израненный.

Одна из новых медицинских технологий, полученных от маленьких умников Алатеи, позволяла в кратчайшие сроки восстанавливать поврежденные ткани. Только надо убедиться, что сон не совсем сон.

На мостике царили тишина и порядок, каждый был занят своими прямыми обязанностями, когда сирена пожарной эвакуации заставила всех оживиться и отправиться искать место возгорания. Дым заволакивал помещение, вулканцы эвакуировались, согласно протоколу.

У Спока всего четыре с половиной минуты, чтобы отключить вакуумную систему пожаротушения, за это время надо было поговорить с «Энтерпрайз». Дым резал глаза, заставлял откашливаться, но руки быстро меняли настройки, выискивая нужную волну.

— Спок вызывает Энтерпрайз!

— Коммандер, это Ухура, нас подбили три дня назад, капитан не приходит в сознание, Сулу за главного, делает все, что может, но двигатель поврежден и на третьей палубе пробоина с океанский лайнер!

Она не жаловалась, докладывала почти бесстрастно, но это-то и пугало. В голосе только усталость и никакой надежды. Почему им не помогают? Куда их занесло?

— Лейтенант, назовите ваши координаты!

Все еще хуже, чем он думал. «Энтерпрайз» застряла на границе нейтральной зоны с клингонами. Мало шансов, что кого-то пошлют их вытаскивать, если столько дней не помогли.

Отключив сигнализацию в последний момент, Спок ухитрился прошмыгнуть в транспортаторную и спуститься на планету с другими эвакуируемыми. Он не думал, что когда-то придется использовать против своих соплеменников самодельные дымовые шашки, которые они придумали с капитаном.

Си с братишками еще был на планете и это огромное везенье. Только он еще подрос и почти не может говорить, зато нашел Джи и толкнул к Споку.

— Мне нужен корабль, а лучше много кораблей, — втолковывал Спок. — Надо спасти людей, помочь, их убьют.

Джи топтался на месте, перебирая ножками. Такую сложную задачу он один решить не в состоянии.

— Алатея, Алатея, — потянул в сторону пенного дома.

Спок понимал, что скорее всего не сможет дышать в этом веществе и вообще непонятно, как они смогут договориться и смогут ли вообще, но бездействие хуже смерти.

— Я поговорю с Алатеей.

Пенистая масса легко приняла его в себя и почти сразу он потерялся в огромном информационном поле. Знания планеты лежали, как на ладони и хотелось впитать их все, наполняясь до краёв.

Нет, он пришел не за этим! Приходится серьёзно напрячься, чтобы не получать информацию, а передавать. Ощущения, как от перегрузки: голова раскалывается, тошнит, перед глазами разноцветные пятна.

«Им нужна помощь. Пошлите помощь!», — твердил снова и снова.

«Зачем ты просишь за них? Мироздание сделало выбор. Нельзя рисковать многими ради малых», — услышал в ответ.

Знакомая философия, но сейчас она не успокаивает, а раздражает. Почему с этим меньшинством должны погибнуть те, кто дорог!

«Там его пара», — едва слышно прошелестел голосок Си.

«Сохранение пары бесценно. Поднимайте большие корабли».

Спока выплюнуло из губки мокрым и задыхающимся. Идея предназначенной пары по-прежнему казалась совершенно не научной, но сейчас он готов согласиться и с большей ерундой. Осьминожки засуетились, побежали к открывшимся в поверхности люкам, кто-то схватил его и запихнул в один из них. Внизу темно, но это быстро исправили, зажигая множество ярких нитей. Спок почувствовал себя в светящейся паутине. Старт пережил сидя на полу в коридоре, потом нашел иллюминатор.

Насколько хватало взгляда, висели космические кораблики неизвестной конструкции, видимо в одном из них он сейчас и находился. Вся армада засветилась варп-двигателями и смазалась, ускоряясь.

***

Маккой спал сидя у биокровати, положив голову на руки. Он не ложился третьи сутки, и организм срубило, несмотря на стимуляторы. Джим лежал накрытым по подбородок, аппаратура тревожно попискивала красным и желтым, предупреждая, что пациента от вечности отделяет весьма тонкая грань. Все остальные кровати тоже были заполнены, так же как и дополнительные, поставленные всюду, где поместились. Мёртвых нет, но раненых пол-экипажа. Легких обработали и отпустили по целым каютам, тяжелых разместили в медчасти и прилегающих помещениях.

От трех клингонских птиц они отбились, но чего это стоило, одному Богу известно. Понятно, что в покое их не оставят, добьют, это просто дело времени. Быстрого спасения ждать не приходилось, операция была настолько секретной, что разглашать своё местоположение категорически запрещалось. Посылать ли военные корабли, обсуждалось на самом высоком уровне. Пока они обсуждали, «Энтерпрайз» теряла воздух через изрешеченные бока.

***

Спок сидел по-турецки у одного из иллюминаторов и наблюдал за происходящим снаружи и внутри. Помещение для него было тесновато, в полный рост не встанешь. И пустовато, никаких тебе консолей, кресел и прочих громоздких вещей. Осьминожки распластывались по полу и так переносили все тяготы полета. Управление осуществлял один дежурный, наполовину просачивающийся в стену. Существу с иным анатомическим строением перехватить управление не удалось бы. Набранная скорость поражала воображение. Спок предполагал, что это варп семнадцать, но вполне могло быть и выше, потому что не прошло и часа, как они оказались в заданном районе.

Сработала маскировка, армада кораблей исчезла, как по волшебству. Клингонская патрульная птица пролетела сквозь строй, даже не заподозрив наличие других объектов. Какое же огромное количество контактов не произошло из-за разницы в развитии технологии миров! Можно было бы подсчитать вероятности, но тут подбежал один из алатеян и потянул Спока в другую часть корабля.

В черноте космоса беспомощным огрызком дрейфовала «Энтерпрайз».

Корабли с Алатеи окружили её со всех сторон и соединились сеткой защитного поля, скрывая от вынырнувших из варпа клингонов.

— Мы доставим вас к Земле, — сообщил ему один из алатеян. — Тебе нужно перейти на свой корабль и сказать, что все хорошо.

Спок поднялся и пошел к выходу, от напряжения подрагивали пальцы. Из бокового коридора выскочил Эф, опоясанный каким-то прибором, протянул Споку переговорное устройство.

— Скажи, что мы идем, чтобы открыли и не боялись.

— Энтерпрайз, это коммандер Спок. Приготовить пятый шлюз для стыковки с алатеянским судном.

На том конце раздались возгласы, кто-то заплакал, остальные выкрикивали что-то бессвязное, потом шум прекратился и Ухура, поставленным голосом сообщила, что коммандер и алатеяне могут ступить на борт.

Пятый шлюз выбрали как наименее пострадавший, но даже там чувствовалось, что кораблю здорово досталось.

— Подготовить отчет о повреждениях и состоянии экипажа. Оповестить всех, что мы движемся к Земле под защитой эскадры Алатеи. Отложить ремонт двигателей и заняться нуждами пострадавших и ремонтом репликаторов. Все, кто работает более двадцати часов, должны найти себе безопасное место для отдыха.

— Будет сделано, сэр! — неслось в ответ со всех сторон.

Улыбки, как огоньки, перепрыгивали с лица на лицо, освещая путь.

Спок шагал по своему кораблю, видел измученные лица, но сияющие глаза своей команды, радостно салютующей при встрече, и понимал, что никакое сверхновое оборудование и логичное общение не заменит ему этих бесполезных, но таких будоражащих эмоций.

— Коммандер! — наперерез выскочил Чехов. — Мостик разбит, мы запустили резервное управление, но, может это немного подождет? Зайдите к капитану. Когда попали в жилые отсеки, он сам руководил эвакуацией и вскрывал заклинившие двери. Никто не погиб, но он обгорел и наглотался дыма.

Спок слушал, каменея все больше. Поверить в то, что кошмарный сон не был сном, оказалось сложно.

— Я непременно навещу капитана, как только приму дела и отдам необходимые распоряжения. Вернитесь на свой пост, энсин.

— Да, сэр!

Если Чехов и подумал, что их коммандер бесчувственный сухарь, то он сильно ошибался. Бросься он в медчасть сейчас и войны с клингонами не миновать. Надо успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

Маккой проснулся от непривычной суеты вокруг.

— Нас опять обстреляли? Взяли на абордаж? Что случилось?! — рявкнул, он, выскакивая в приёмную и хватая за руку ближайшую медсестру.

— Коммандер Спок привел помощь. Мы летим к Земле! — радостно воскликнула девушка и поцеловала доктора в щеку.

— Слава Сураку, соизволил объявиться, — буркнул док и пошел делать обход.

Состояние капитана оставалось стабильно тяжелым и это тревожило. Ну, хоть домой летят, и то праздник, там аппаратура, стационар, специалисты… Блядь, кого он уговаривает?! Тут самая лучшая аппаратура и специалист, а результат… Хреновый результат.

В дверь просочился алатеянин.

— Ди?

— Нет, Джи.

— Ты вырос.

— Да. Мы привезли вашу пару, мы не смогли отказать.

— Пару?

— Спока.

— С каких это пор он моя пара?

— Не твоя, ваша, — он повел щупальцем, указывая на Джима.

— Чудны дела твои, Господи, — криво усмехнулся Маккой и сел на стул рядом с кроватью. — Пара, так пара, хоть горшком назови, лишь бы все целы остались.

— Меня послали помочь.

— Это я уже понял, спасибо, что спасли корабль.

— Нет, помочь ему, — опять ткнул в сторону Джима.

— И как же? Я испробовал все, что мог.

Осьминожек заполз капитану на лицо, распластался, обвил щупальцами и замер, только цвет менялся. Маккой впился взглядом в приборы. Через несколько минут Джим начал беспокойно ёрзать, шарить руками и выгибаться, Джи сжался сильнее, покрылся тёмными пятнами. Доктор схватил алатеянина за тело, намереваясь оторвать силой, но тут же с криком отдернул руки.

— Химический ожог, — бесстрастно констатировал Спок от двери. — Надо дождаться конца процедуры, сейчас разъединять их опасно.

— А раньше предупредить не мог?! — взвился Маккой.

— Не успел, ты оказался быстрее, — вынув из набора первой помощи необходимые препараты, ответил Спок, деморализовав доктора формулировкой и смыслом сказанного.

Джим затих и расслабился, приборы дружно перемигнули с красных огней на зеленые, алатеянин сполз на пол и направился в санузел.

— Куда это он?

— Исторгать чужеродные компоненты. Выпуклость на теле зелёного цвета, является медицинским прибором, который, в сочетании с внутренними органами самого алатеянина, позволяет вывести из больного чужеродные и агрессивные компоненты.

— Уф, все в порядке. А я-то думал, что в тебе что-то повредилось, — улыбнулся Маккой, подставляя ладони.

— Мой интеллект позволяет пользоваться разными стилями общения в зависимости от ситуации, — осторожно накладывая нейтрализующие мази, бесстрастно заметил Спок, но глаза его смеялись.

— Я много пропустил? — потирая лицо, сел на кровати Джим.

— Тебя облизывал инопланетный осьминог и теперь его тошнит, — сообщил доктор.

— Мы летим к Земле. По предварительным подсчетам будем там через три часа семь минут, — отчитался Спок.

— Это сколько мы уже летим?

— Девяносто три минуты. Скорости, доступные алатеянам, несравнимы со скоростями самых мощных звездолетов Федерации.

— А они к нам присоединятся? К Федерации.

— Нет. Они предпочли сохранить нейтралитет. Как только закончится оговоренное с ВАН время, они поменяют своё местоположения, чтобы исключить агрессию со стороны других рас.

— Летающая планета.

— С отличным камуфляжем, — подойдя к кровати, добавил Спок и взял Джима за руку.

— Телячьи нежности, — фыркнул Маккой, подставляя ладони под лучи аппарата.

— Иди к нам.

— Процесс регенерации еще не завершен, воздержитесь от перемещений на восемь с половиной минут, доктор, — скользя пальцами по капитанской кисти, напомнил Спок чуть севшим голосом.

Джим притянул его за одежду к себе и поцеловал в губы, встал, взял за руку и подвел к Маккою, которого тоже поцеловал, а потом обнял обоих, осторожно вздыхая, боль в груди еще не прошла окончательно.

— Как все интересно складывается, — задумчиво протянул Джим.

— Интересно складываться будем в гостинице на самой большой кровати, которую они найдут, а пока отцепитесь от меня и марш работать, — проворчал Маккой.

Джим и Спок переглянулись, поцеловали Маккоя в обе щеки одновременно и вытянулись по стойке смирно.

— Да, сэр!

Маккой закатил глаза. Мальчишки.

— Джим, штаны!

— Ах, да.

Спок помог ему одеться, и они поспешили приступить к работе.

Корабль сам себя не восстановит!


End file.
